Rush of Blood
by Midori-Sensei
Summary: Psycho Shizuru story. Famous for befriending her victims before raping and killing them, Fujino Shizuru selects Officer Natsuki Kuga as her next experiment. What happens when Natsuki finds out? SADLY DISCONTINUED.
1. Success On Her Part

Author Notes:

If this is crappy, its because I have never wrote a descriptive crime horror story before. I'm a fan of psycho Shizuru and decided to write what I'd read. Hopefully its something that you will like to.

Oh, it may be a little vague at parts, but I'm sure your imagination will let you know what I'm talking about.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Success on Her Part

"ShhShhShhShh, no don't cry, the paint will bleed."

A smirk spread across her pale face, despite her words. She removed her fingers, licking what now dripped from them. Her left hand held a gun to the girl's forehead.

"Ara?"

She said, turning to the final victim.

"You neednt worry, I've got a steady hand."

And with that, she fired a few rounds into the prey's skull, shielding her face from the brain and bone chunks exploding in all directions. Removing herself from on top of the girl, she looked around the room, her eyes meeting the other bodies.

"Job well done, I'd say."

She snickered, dusting off her skirt. Shortly after, the criminal tied a rope tightly around her waist, retrieved from her many supplies. On the other end was a grappling hook. She secured it to the base of the window before carefully scaling down the building. Once she reached the bottom, she cut the rope, leaving the hook and a can of purple industrial paint behind.

"Always keep them wondering, don't I?"

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

"Fuck."

She cursed, her green eyes staring down at the headlines. "The Sex Serpent strikes again!" it read. The photo was of all ten bodies, each had one letter of her alias painted on their face in purple.

"I'm starting to think that she's mocking us."

A mug reached her lips, letting her sip at its contents. Her eyes flickered to the cubicle next to hers.

"Nao."

The redhead she was referring to was suddenly leaning on her makeshift door, her tongue lapping the coffee in her own mug.

"Yeah, pup?"

The 'pup' in question growled, despising that nickname.

"That's Officer Kuga to you."

"Yeah yeah, what did you want?"

"Look at this."

Natsuki tossed the days newspaper towards her.

"Okay, it's the Sex Serpent. So?"

The blunette's eyebrow twitched.

"What do you mean 'so'? She's our main enemy!"

"Why?"

She smirked, wanting a reaction from her partner. She got exactly what she wanted.

"That sick fuck is out there drugging young girls, tying them up, and painting their faces. She waits for them to wake up before raping and killing them! Can you believe that?"

Her fist slammed against the unstable looking desk. The Sex Serpent went against everything that Natsuki considered to be moral. The fact that someone would blatantly challenge her beliefs pissed her off to no end.

"I'll catch her Nao. If anyone were to get her, it'd be me."

Nao raised an eyebrow, wondering if she heard the girl right.

"You? You'd come back violated and fucked up in the head. If you came back that is."

"Shut it, spider. It's a risk worth taking in my opinion."

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

A brunette sneezed in her office, the room at the very top of Fujino Corps.

"Would you like a tissue, Shizuru?"

"Ara, no thank you Reito, someone is probably just talking about me."

Both smirked at each other sadistically knowing full well what she meant.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author Notes:

There you have.

Though short, I hope you liked it.

I'll update one of these days.


	2. I’m Shizuru No I’m the Serpent

Author Notes:

Fantastic feedback for this one; makes me feel all special.

Anyway, this one is told in Shizuru's POV. That said, we will see just how crazy she is. There will be a lot of repetition going on in Shizuru's mind and a flash of multiple personalities.

This should help you out:

'Sane Shizuru thoughts'

'_Dark/Serpent thoughts'_

'**KAWAII DESU SHIZURU THOUGHTS'**

XD Yes, she has "KAWAII DESU THOUGHTS". Those will be in caps.

Now that you've got the idea down, here's chapter 2~

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lately I've found it harder and harder to keep my mask on.

It's because I am insane.

I know that.

But then again, isn't it said that those who can admit they're insane, aren't really?

I don't believe that.

'Ara, Reito's staring at me again.' _'Staring, staring, staring, eyes, face, person, staring.' _I glance up at him, mask firmly in place. He notices my gaze and looks away nervously. 'Fear maybe?' **'LITTLE REIREI IS SCARED, CHEER HIM UP, YES?' **_'Cheer, cheer, cheer.'_

I shake my head back and forth, maybe a little too hard for comfort. I don't like conflicting thoughts; they are too hard to keep up with. They hurt my head, they confuse me.

Sometimes I just want to slam my head into my desk. Watch the wood snap and some pieces lodge into my forehead and scalp. _'Blood trinkle down my face, washes me clean, makes me feel alive.' _

Reito shifts uncomfortably from his secretary desk, his dark eyes inspecting me every few seconds. I don't like it. I don't like being watched. I don't like eyes on me. Sanity finds its way to me as I flash him a smile instead of shouting and throwing a book.

He calms down and smiles back. He is still scared. He is beginning to think that he shouldn't help me anymore. He doesn't want to get caught up in the Sex Serpent. _'Sex. Sex, fuck, do it. Rape him. Do it. Jump over the desk. Hold him down. Knock him out with the stapler. Remove his pants and-' _I shake my head again; I didn't want to molest anyone today. I am not in the mood. I don't even like men anyway. The serpent just wants to be fed and satisfied.

Rolling my ruby eyes, I buried my forehead into the palm of my hand and breathed. 'You are the president of Fujino Corps. You are calm and collected. You are not insane. You are not the Sex Serpent right now.' I nodded, agreeing with my thoughts. These were the thoughts to listen to, these thoughts knew best.

"Shizuru."

Completely forgetting my previous thoughts, I growl at the poor man, startling him. "Ara, I mean…" **'LITTLE KITTEN, COME HERE. CUDDLE WITH SHIZURU. SHIZURU WONT BITE, SHIZURU IS NICE. SHIZURU DOESN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG. SHIZURU DOESN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG. SHIZURU DOESN'T DO-' **"What is it, Reito?" I must look terribly stressed in his eyes. That or out of my mind. I wish I was. I wish I had no rationality. Then I wouldn't constantly worry. I wouldn't be able to think, I would just be pure psychotic. Nothing more and nothing less.

"I have the information up." He spoke weakly, his eyes elsewhere. He straightened his tie, a nervous habit I noticed. Once finished, he pulled his hair back, even though it was already pushed back.

That had brightened my mood considerably. I was looking forward to it all week. It was information on all of the recruits in the Fuuka Police Department. I had noticed when the paper came out, that I was not as much of a big deal as I used to be. Sure, people spoke of me with hushed voices, but they felt like it wouldn't happen to them. That was bothering me. So I devised a scheme. I'll show them just how serious I am. I will wipe out the police. I can kill anyone. Anyone I want, whenever I want to. They will know. They will know me. They will be scared of me. They will be mine for the taking.

I found myself at his desk quickly, hands on the top of his computer chair. I leaned in, eager to see who came up. The first person was a 'Detective Suzushiro Haruka.' 'She's cute I suppose.' **'SHE'S VERY CUTE. WE LIKE HER. WE LIKE HER A LOT.' **_'I don't like her. She's a bitch, she's not our type.' _I had no time to argue with myself now; I didn't want to frighten Reito. Usually when I argue with them, I talk out loud. Some who have witnessed it were… disturbed to say the least.

"No, not her." I finally came to a decision; siding with the Serpent. Reito nodded once and clicked for the next person. 'Officer Kikukawa Yukino'. _'She looks like a screamer.' _**'SCREAMING IS BAD SCREAMING IS BAD.' **I knew why I was picking, so did my sane side. It couldn't say anything. "I will come back to her later." I spoke gently in his ear; I had to keep him interested.

After shivering, he clicked for the next person to show up. 'Officer Yuuichi Tate'. I narrowed my eyes at the man, then looked down at Reito; my mask slipping. 'This is a male.' _'Fuck males.' _The Serpent almost had its way for I almost said that. "Next." I realized there was a harshness in my voice. I quickly fixed that. "Please, Reito?" **'-chan~' **There was a faint blush on his face; apparently he liked how I said his name. 'Typical men.' _'Fuck males.'_

The next person was an 'Officer Yuuki Nao'. My eyes widened. She was sexy. I scanned the picture; I was very interested. "I will come back to her later." I nodded, yes, she was very interesting. 'Officer Kuga Natsuki'. _'Her. Yes. Her. I want her. Natsuki. Natsuki. Natsuki. I want Natsuki.' _**'ARA, WHAT A CUTE PUPPY! SO KAWAII! MY LITTLE NA-CHAN!' **"She's the one, Reito."

He looked up at me as if I were insane. I am. "Are you sure, Shizuru? Did you read her bio? She's quite aggressive and hates you a lot." 'Ara, I didn't bother to read the bio…' _'Fuck the bio.' _

"Are you questioning me, Reito?" 'How dare he. Does he not know who he's talking to?' "No ma'am." 'That's what I thought.' "Set up the situation. I want her tomorrow."

But of course, I wouldn't actually HAVE her tomorrow. I would only have her as a friend, if my mask would be working correctly that is. It better, I do not have the time nor the patience for it to break. And I wouldn't want to accidentally kill her before I play with her.

"Shizuru?"

I had already made it to my desk when he called me, and I was not making the 25 second trek back to his. Yes. I counted. I always count. It calms me so. I turned my head, painstakingly slow towards him, in an almost 'Grudge' like movement. I was pissed, and quite frankly, I felt like spilling his blood right now. I would just hack him up with the knife I kept in my desk. Shove the pieces in the file cabinet, and have the stain marks removed. It was so easy.

Judging by his reaction to my stare, he must have had a faint idea of what was going through my mind. I felt like butchering the man and feeding him to dogs. 'Ara, that would not be wise.' "Yes, Reito?" My words were spoken through clenched teeth.

"Casual meeting or forceful?" He meant how we would set up our meeting. This was one of the only things Reito was good for. His charms and good looks were very useful. We could play as husband and wife, meeting the person casually. Or in this case, he needed to be a criminal. We needed to have Natsuki near by. Reito would pretend to hurt me; I'll break my leg just before or something. She'll save me and feel so guilty; I'll have to spend the night.

"Forceful."

The Serpent was hungry for its mouse, and tomorrow it was going to get a taste.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author Notes:

Well there's chapter 2 for you, hope you enjoyed it.

A little effed up, isn't she?

XD Oh and the inspiration for this one came by listening to A7X, Maximum the Hormone, and Atreyu.

Omake:

Natsuki: Wow Shizuru, you're really good at pretending to be crazy!

Shizuru: I was pretending?

Natsuki: ...


	3. Let the Plan Commence

Author Notes:

Well well! Seems like people like this here fic. So do I XD

But yes, I got many nice reviews/alerts and I appreciate it. This is after all my first psycho story. Hope you like this chapter.

And yes, Shizuru will be very screwed up in the head during this one.

Oh oh! And I'm recruting students!

Sounds like a promising position to you?

Well it is.

So, either mention it in your review or PM me.

-Uotani-Sensei

Disclaimer: I dont own Mai-HiME~

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today is the day.

Here I sit, knowing full well that the target, Kuga Natsuki, is in the building behind me. Back pressed against the wet brick alley wall, I stare down at my left leg. It's just a leg, I don't exactly need it. I don't have much time left; I have to decide what to do with it.

Dressed in my favorite purple summer dress with a crimson ribbon around my waist, I sat on an uncomfortable piece of damp newspaper and pondered how I would break my own leg. There were many ways to go about it.

'Perhaps Reito can break it for us.' No, that wouldn't work. Reito would do a lot for me, even aid me in murder, but he wouldn't break my leg for me. An image of a movie I had watched the night before flashed in my mind, and I knew what I would do.

After finding two proper pieces of wood to steadily put on each side of my leg, I gazed down at them, wondering why I would go this far. _'Because it's fun!' _It just so happened to be my lucky day, saying that I had found a worn out bat in the trash can on the far right. I took a nice drawn-out deep breath as I tightened my grip on the rusted steel.

'1.'

'_Heheh, 2.'_

'**THREE DESU!'**

I swung the bat with as much force as I could against the wood and my leg. Bone, flesh, and blood immediately split out of my knee and shin as I howled in pain. The sight was far too gruesome for my liking and I turned away, bile creeping up my throat. _'It's beautiful…' _Wanting to verify it for myself, I peeked down, red meeting red.

"Heh… Heh… Heh….Hehehehe….Haha….HAHAHAHA!" I cackled, watching the liquid pour from my leg and stain the wood and the dropped bat. One hand was against my eye as the other wrapped itself around my waist, trying to stop the laughter.

My laughter soon died out, leaving satisfied pants. Just in time too, for Reito had come to check on me. "Oh my God, Shizuru!" He ran to my side, horror on his face.

'**SILLY REITO.' **You should have known I would do such a thing.

"It's nothing really, Reito. Besides, I have to make this look convincing."

"_Look _convincing? It is convincing!"

Foolish, foolish Reito. He obviously did not understand. It was only a flesh wound, it would heal. The plan is far more important than a few broken bones.

"Reito. Is Natsuki still inside?" Every day at around this time, Natsuki would stop at this coffee shop for her morning drink. This was the perfect time to make my mistake.

He nodded in reply before looking back at the bone jetting from my leg.

"Did you also bring the boots?" I had decided that just showing off a broken leg wouldn't cut it. I had to make it seem like she gave me the broken leg by accident. I will have her carry me as we chase Reito, then I will force myself to fall, breaking my already broken leg. Making her feel guilty, I will gently ask if I could spend the night since I am far too weak to make it to my home: which is in Kyoto. There is no way that I could travel all the way there in such a condition. After a trip to the hospital, I will room with her, make friendly with her _'fuck her, then kill her.'_ I have to admit that, yes; I would love to carve her creamy pale skin open. It would be like the dissections I used to perform as a child in school. Her skin is just too lovely to pass up. Wouldn't you want to cut her open once seeing her glistening skin?

Ara, there I go again.

He nodded once more; apparently he could not find his voice today. Pulling out the knee high white heeled boots from his backpack, he handed them to me, his hand shaking. He really is pathetic.

Now here came the problem: how was I going to shove my leg inside of that? I decided to set that dilemma aside for now, and work on getting my right leg safely inside the cozy boot.

Once that task had been completed I stared down at the bone; a tad nervous. I found out that if I push down on the wet hard bone, than I could somehow manage to shove some of it into the boot. Wincing and groaning in pain, I held the bone in my shaking hand while forcing it inside the shoe.

I also have to admit that I was very shaken up at the moment. There was nothing like pain to wake you up in the morning. Body shivering uncontrollably, I tried to compose myself by breathing slowly.

Standing up on quivering feet, I pushed myself away from the alley and towards the front of the building. Not before smearing the blood on the lower part of my dress first. Once I nodded to Reito, he began to walk in front of me, a perverted smirk on his face, his hair disheveled, and some of my blood on him. This again, was all part of my master plan.

Once he was a little past the building, I pushed the coffee shop door with my side and yelled for help.

Natsuki, being the dedicated officer that she is, dashed to my side immediately, asking me to explain what happened with her charmingly husky voice. I held back a smirk of victory as I told her how Reito had raped me.

Looking down at my bloody dress, she soon believed my story. My face flushed from the exertion of breaking my leg, I looked as though I had been taken advantage of.

"Here, I'll help carry you to the hospital." She offered, her voice low. Apparently she took this incident very seriously. She looked almost hurt because of what had so called happened to me.

"Ara, if you wouldn't mind, ah, could you please carry me, I think he hurt my leg when he threw me to the ground." I whimpered, a few tears escaping from my eyes. 'My my, I am very good at acting.'

Her face twisted into one of anger at Reito as she bent down for me to ride on her back.

So far, things were going just as planned.

_______________________Natsuki POV_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Here I am, carrying this poor girl to the hospital. Damn, she looked really fucked up. Then again, she did just get raped. Poor thing.

Being careful about her legs, I gave her a piggyback ride towards where I thought the hospital was. Suddenly, her arms tightened on my shoulders and her breath hitched in fear.

"There! There he is!" She shouted, her voice filled with horror.

At the sound of her voice, a dark haired man in a suit began running, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let him escape.

Unfortunately, that's where I made my mistake. I had completely forgotten that she was on my back and began a full on sprint, reaching for my gun.

Hearing a thud and a groan behind me, I froze in place.

There she was, the beautiful almost dirty-blonde haired woman, on the ground, her arms clutching her leg in pain. She looked like she was trying her hardest not to begin wailing on the spot.

I rushed to her, regret quickly clouding my mind. _'SHIT! Shit shit, this is my fault! Damnit! If I had just paid attention to her well-being instead of the perpetrator, I wouldn't have dropped her.' _

I was at her side in an instant, untying the boot that she was desperately holding on to. I briefly wondered why the hell she would wear such a complicated shoe, until I saw what was underneath. I couldn't possibly hold my gasp of shock. The bone in her shin was sticking upright, blood, tissue, and flesh hanging from it. Cartilage, I'm guessing, was shown from her torn open knee. And it was all my fault. She had told me that her leg was hurting, the bastard probably twisted it, but I didn't listen.

And now…she's hurt.

___________________________Shizuru's POV_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once I saw the look of guilt on her face, I knew I had won.

The moment regret flashed across that beautiful pale face, she had marked her death.

People like her are just too easy to manipulate.

Looking away from my wound with tears streaming down my face, I made it appear as though I was shocked, scared, and in terrible pain: which I was.

The blunette had quickly turned away and removed a cell phone from her pocket. I guessed that she was calling an ambulance.

She was.

When they arrived, Natsuki sat in the car with me, her expression one of worry.

'**SHE'S SO CUTE!'**

And for once, I had to agree. When her eyes met mine, I smiled at her warmly, telling her it was alright. Which is very odd, because in most cases, I would relish in the look of utter torment on other's faces. I quickly brushed the thought away before being coaxed to sleep by the sound of oxygen pumping into me from the mask and green eyes gazing down at me pitifully.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

I woke up, fairly dizzy from the drugs they had given me. My eyes trailed down my arm, landing on the needle that was hooked to both me and the IV. I resisted the urge to rip it out of my skin and instead looked at my leg, which was now in a cast. I frowned at the sight of it, for it would be much harder to kill with it on. That and sex wouldn't be as fun.

At the thought of killing and sex, I looked up, wondering if Natsuki was still here.

She was.

She sat in the guest chair, sound asleep. In one hand was a magazine she was most likely skimming through. There was a scowl on her face as she mumbled in her sleep, obviously not enjoying her dream.

The door soon opened as the doctor made her way in.

"Oh, you're awake. Good afternoon Fujino-san. I'm Doctor Sagisawa." She introduced herself while flipping through the pages on a clipboard.

"Ara, good afternoon to you as well." I shot her a fake smile, hoping she would buy it. Her, like everyone else I ever gave it to, did.

"You broke your leg pretty bad." She announced, her eyes falling on the cast.

I nodded sadly, recalling how that came about.

"I'm sorry about your situation. Apparently Officer Kuga there spent most of the day hunting the rapist down." The brunette spoke sadly as she looked over at Natsuki.

That had been quite the surprise. But I was positive that Reito was okay. If he was arrested, he would most likely tell on me and I wouldn't be here right now, and neither would Natsuki.

I stayed silent, showing my so called inner pain. _'That Reito is such an annoying fuck. I ought to kill him.' _

Noticing that I was hurt, she apologized once more before giving me my space. I knew that later on she would ask if I needed any therapy. That would defidently be out of the question. If I were to go to therapy and accidently snap, I would be in an asylum before I could think twice about it. And from what I had gathered, asylums were no fun at all. _'I would not mind going to an asylum. Something tells me that I would enjoy electroshock therapy…'_ I shivered at the thought of being electrocuted and focused my attention back to the new target.

Her tired green eyes fluttered open lazily and our gazes met.

I watched her intently, far longer than I had originally planned to. But then again, she is very beautiful. I thought so from the picture but seeing things in person is a completely different experience.

She raised an eyebrow at me, as if asking what was so interesting. I quickly averted my gaze to the window outside.

"Ara, thank you for helping me." 'Saving me' wouldn't exactly be the right words, since she did 'break my leg' and allowed me to be 'raped'. But I tried to sound sincere, yet also leave her with regret for not really helping me out.

"Yeah right." Her reply surprised me, I thought she would say thank you.

I turned to look at her, conveying the surprise on my face.

She sighed and looked at me in the eyes. "I broke your damn leg, if anything; I made things worse for you." She explained, her voice filled with irritation and perhaps self hate?

"But you were trying to catch him-"

"That's no good excuse and you know it."

True.

"Anyway, where do you live? When they allow you to leave I'll take you there."

Now time for part two of my master plan.

"Kyoto."

Ara, the look on her face was simply fantastic. It was a mixture of disbelief and shock.

"What the hell are you doing here in Fuuka!?" She growled, which took me off guard. No one ever yelled at me, well unless I'm stabbing them. But that is a different kind of yelling. It's more of a scream of sorts.

"I heard it was a great place to visit." At this point, I began to be thankful that the Fujino Corporation is in Kyoto and Tokyo. If there was one here, it would leave a hug hole in my plans.

She sighed and grumbled to herself, running a hand through her hair in a very cute fashion. **'LITTLE PUPPY IS ANGRY!'**

I guessed that she was maybe going through her options of what to do with me. She will eventually come to the conclusion of letting me stay at her place.

"Fine… I guess I'll just keep you at my house. Until your leg heals, and that's it!" She growled once more, a light blush on her face.

'**ARA, SO CUUUTE!' **

"That's awful nice of you…."

"Natsuki."

"Na-tsu-ki. My name is Shizuru."

After blushing at how I said her name, she mumbled to herself and said a 'nice to meet you.'

She has no idea just how nice it is.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author Notes:

Yeah it's a little short, and unfortunately I don't plan on updating anytime soon, but I hope enough has happened to keep you satisfied for a while.

Thanks for reading!

Omake:

Shizuru: Ara, my Natsuki wants to take me home with her!

Natsuki: Sh-Shizuru! I don't mean it like that!

Shizuru: If Natsuki doesn't want to, I'll just have to force her… -is suddenly holding a machete-

Natsuki: O AO


	4. The Past That She Hides From

Author's Notes:

XD; Hey all.

Unfortunately, I've gotten into the habit of updating one story a month: if you hadn't noticed. D; I'm truly sorry about that. It's not like I haven't had the inspiration to write, I just haven't had the time to turn my notes into chapters.

So here's little treat for waiting so long:

-Early Omake, from the backstage after the recording of the last chapter-

Shizuru: Ara, great chapter ladies. I believe we did an exceptional job.

Serpent Shizuru: Ah, my leg still hurts, yet it feels so good… Stunts are definitely my thing…

Kawaii Shizuru: Where's Na-chan? I get her today, right?

Sane Shizuru: I think not, she is mine today.

Natsuki: -walks into the dressing room- Hey Shizuru, great job on the last chap…ter…

All Shizurus: Na-tsu-ki!

Natsuki: Sh-Shizuru…What's going on? I-I thought that you were just voice acting the other personalities before we record…

Shizuru: -giggles- Silly Natsuki, of course we're four different people.

Natsuki: T-then who did I…with…

All Shizurus: ….Heh.

Natsuki: -pales- I-I'm serious…

All Shizuru's: -tilt their heads to the side and smiles sweetly, the serpent smiling devilishly- Please be gentle with us tonight, Na-tsu-ki.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME.

Oh, and _–italics-_ means flashback.

WARNING! GRUESOME SCENES. I MEAN IT; I GOT SICK TO MY STOMACH WHEN WRITING ONE. THIS IS WHERE THINGS GET RATED M, SO IF YOU CANT HANDLE BLOOD, I'D SUGGEST NOT READING IT, BUT IT HAS IMPORTANT INFO. IF YOU DECIDE NOT TO, PM ME, AND I'LL GIVE YOU A SUMMARY.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: The Past That She Hides From

-----Natsuki's POV-----

Some call it intuition, but I prefer to call it otherwise: I possess "gut instinct". And right now, mine is telling me that there is something seriously off about the woman in my arms.

I'm not bragging, but I've always been one to sense certain things about people. What I'm sensing from her is practically the epitome of confliction. Before I can get a good look at one emotion, it quickly switches to another. I haven't the slightest idea what's going on in that mind of hers and something's telling me that I don't want to know.

-----Shizuru's POV-----

If I had known that I'd be walking up stairs, I would have chosen a less excruciating wound to inflict.

Internally wincing as not to worry Natsuki, I only pushed a little of my body weight onto her; forcing myself to take most of the burden. After all, I was the one who hurt myself: not Natsuki. But she doesn't know that, nor will she ever.

There weren't many steps to reach her apartment, but it felt as though I had walked several flights. If the cast on my leg wasn't so heavy or hard to lift up, we would have been in her apartment right now, perhaps having some tea.

'_Or having her.'_

Ah yes. That is the reason why I am here.

For a moment there, I had mistaken my coming over for just a mere visit among friends.

But no, that can never be.

It can never, ever be.

I will not allow myself to have friends once more.

People like me, no people like us, don't deserve to have friends.

_-Shizuru lay in a circle on the floor amongst her friends, talking and giggling as she did. One lounged on her stomach while munching on some potato chips, one sat Indian-style, soda in hand, and another leaned forward, as if expecting something. Everyone was in high spirits: it was the night of Shizuru's 18__th__ birthday, certainly something worth celebrating._

_Gifts, including a new tea set, sat near the group, as they each discussed games they could play before Shizuru were to officially become an adult later that night (The exact time of her birthday)._

_Before a game could be decided, a single sound resounded in the dark house. _

_The sound of a lone bullet firing into the night, and successfully meeting its target._

_The girls froze: it was a foreign sound, but they knew what it meant._

_Shizuru's initial reaction was to hide her most important people from the intruder. With a hushed, yet urgent voice, she instructed her friends on where to hide. The closet seemed like the best choice. Once everyone were safely hid, she flicked the light switch; bathing the bedroom in eerie darkness._

_Soft creaks erupted from the floorboards, the noise getting louder and louder with each passing second. _

_Despite how calm she tried to keep herself, the brunette was shivering, if only slightly. She knew better to keep her guard down, so she tensed herself; preparing for an imminent struggle. _

_When the sliding door began to shift and move to the right, she held her breath and kept her weight equally distributed on both feet: a lesson she had learned during her naginata training._

_The figure that emerged was none other than her beloved father._

_Shock was apparent on her face as she tried to register what was happening. During her wait, her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, allowing her to see the gun in his hand as clear as day._

_Her feelings had almost overcome her logic as she had come near to voicing all of her questions and concerns. But thankfully a single thought played in her mind, one her teacher often told: "Anyone who dares raise a weapon at you, including a fist, is your enemy."_

_Easily getting a grip on her emotions, she met him halfway. But when he fired at her and missed, fear crept up her spine, and she couldn't move._

_Mr. Fujino's face was a blank as he stumbled over to the closet door, fresh blood still trickling down his shirt from his previous encounter with his wife. _

"_F-father, please don't!" Her voice had found her, but reason had not._

_The staggering man simply ignored her as he slammed open the door and fired blindly into the small room. _

_Scarlet eyes widened as many emotions passed through her. _

_Was this truly happening?_

_Why had he- "We fear Mr. Fujino is showing signs of…schizophrenia, Mrs. Fujino. It would be wise to have him…checked out by a proper doctor." The family doctor had told her one afternoon as he packed his suitcase. _

"_We can't possibly have news of such a thing get out to the public. If he does anything reckless, we'll get him hospitalized. But for now, we need him."_

_Yes, she remembered that quite clearly._

_Once more, her teacher's words rung in her mind, and she took action._

_The still 17 year old launched herself at her father, slamming her head into his chest in a quick blow. The attack had caused her to move away from him in brief dizziness._

_Her attack had shocked him to the point of accidently shooting himself in the foot. Howling in pain, he sauntered backwards, only to have his stressed cranium meet with the front of her dresser. _

_The sound seemed louder than the bullet: a cracking noise slicing the air._

_She stared in disbelief as her father's limp body slid down the dresser she had once insisted on him buying for her. A snail trail of blood followed his corpse all the way to the floor._

_Crimsons stared at blank burgundy's, searching desperately for signs of life. _

_There were none._

_Her deceased father stared up at her, surprise and anguish still very much present on his face._

_Standing on shaking legs, she walked slowly towards the door, giving one glance towards the closet, far too scared to look in. _

_Cameras, cameras, she knew there had to be security cameras somewhere that had captured all of the footage. But if so, where were the guards?_

_No, no, this was far too much to take. She had lost too much, she had undergone too much. _

_Words couldn't even form in her mind; it was just a never ending slideshow of horrors. _

_The stress of it all was too much, and she collapsed in the hallway from exertion. _

_^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^_

_The harsh light of the morning sun woke Shizuru Fujino from her much needed nap. _

_Once overworked rubies opened, she was met with the face of a surprised nurse. She was a brunette like herself, yet her hair color was far darker. Her hair was done in a well braided ponytail and hung from her shoulder. The nametag on her left breast read: Aoi Senoh._

_Shizuru studied her carefully, just wanting and needing to know that she was alive, knowing that yes, what she was looking at was also alive and breathing. She was not dreaming, nor was she dead._

"_Fujino-san!" She shouted quiet loudly at the patient, but it was a nice sound._

"_Ara…hello." Her voice sounded forced and unused._

_The nurse shot her a smile before excusing herself to get the doctor._

_The lone Fujino took this time to then look around the room, stare at her IV, and watch her heart rate monitor move with little to no interest. _

_But then she remembered something._

_And not just a something, she remembered it._

_She remembered what had happened, and it sent her body into a peril. _

_She struggled in her bed and ripped the IV painfully from the other side of her elbow. Throwing her feet off the side of the bed, she forced herself up and out of the room. _

_Pumping her legs forward, she struggled to leave the hospital. But that was not how she saw it, she saw herself in that house, running from her father's body._

_Her breaths were coming out in harsh huffs and she began to grasp the wall for support._

_Luckily, a Doctor Chie Harada had appeared before her, and at the sight, her glasses drooped._

"_You might want to get back into bed and have that bandaged." By that, she meant the gaping hole in Shizuru's arm that was leaking out blood without rest._

_Ah, so that was the cause for her sudden lack of breath._

_With a soft nod, she fell forward and onto the stunned doctor._

_^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v_

_This time when she awoke, she was securely fastened to the bed, and it only made her panic more. Thrashing and squirming against the seatbelts, she bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming._

_By this point, Dr. Harada had come in to check on her, and once the saw the situation, she phoned in the therapists/asylum workers with a frown in place. _

_When they arrived, they had given her heavy doses of medicine to calm her down and get her feeling good. Once they incoherent side effect had worn out; they placed her in an empty room, and had her seated in a lone hair. _

_They watched her carefully behind a glass wall and pressed a button to allow communication._

"_Fujino-san?"_

_She was silent for a long minute before replying with a: "Yes, what might I do for you?" _

_They nodded to each other at her behavior and moved on._

"_How are you feeling?"_

_Her head leaned downwards and she stared at the bindings keeping her in place. "Uncomfortable, to be honest."_

_Giving a business laugh, the one in charge spoke to her once more. "That is to be expected, Fujino-san. Now then, would you mind answering some questions for us?"_

"_It depends on the questions, sir."_

"_That is does. They are about what occurred a week ago."_

"_And precisely what occurred a week ago?"_

"_The homicide of the Fujino family."_

"_No, you are incorrect." Came her quick response._

"_Whatever do you mean?"_

"_They were not the only ones, my friends were killed as well, and they deserve to be mentioned."_

"_Ah, so sorry."_

_No reply._

"_Anyway, back to the questions. What had happened that night?"_

"_Please refrain from asking me questions you already know the answer to, sir."_

"_Fair enough. How do you feel about what happened? Can you name specific emotions?"_

"_Please let me think." _

_They complied to her wish, and gave her all the time she needed._

'_How do I feel?'_

_S(Serpent): 'Reborn.' _

_A voice, much like her own, answered her. _

_Her eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly hid it behind her mask._

'_Who are you, tell me immediately.'_

_S: 'Don't ask me that, you know full well. We met last week.'_

'_What do you mean-'_

_S: 'I had the courage when you did not. I attacked while you cowered. I am the one who struck your father and sent him to his already inevitable death. It's oh so very nice to meet you.'_

'_Get out of my head.'_

_S: 'I'm afraid I can't do that. Why should I leave my home?'_

'_I command you to.'_

_S: 'You don't own me. We are equals. Now listen to me-'_

'_No, no I won't.'_

_S: 'You will. Or so help me, I will take over your body and murder every one of those males that were interrogating us.' _

'…'

_S: 'Aren't we a good girl? Listen carefully, will you? I'm quite positive that you do not wish to be sent to an asylum. So you must not let my existence known. You're a good little liar, so spin a few more fables. Act like the perfect little Fujino we all know you can be. But only in front of people. When we are alone, we must talk, and we must plan. There are many beautiful things in store for us, my dear Shizuru.'_

'…_.and what shall I call you?'_

_S: 'It matters not; for soon you won't have much of a conscience of your own: trust me, I know. But I am "Serpent".'_

'_I understand.'_

_S: 'Now give these males an answer, they've been waiting patiently.'_

"_Confused."_

_When she spoke, the men looked up at her, though she could not see them._

"_Can you tell us more about that?"_

"_I don't know what to think. I can't process all that happened."_

"_That's understandable."_

_After hours of more questioning that she answered flawlessly, she was considered to be "in perfect mental health" and allowed back into her room, restraints free._

_^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^_

_One afternoon after a long riveting chat with Serpent, she heard a new voice._

_SA (Sane Shizuru): 'I had faith that you would overcome this, truly I did.'_

'_Serpent?'_

_SA: 'No.'_

'…_Am I…losing my sanity?'_

_SA: 'I cannot give you an answer to that. But I can tell you that my name is "Sane". And quite frankly, I am the you from before the incident. I am untouched by the tragedy and retain the personality you lost. It's a pleasure to meet you, Shizuru.'_

'_Does that mean I have changed?'_

_SA: 'Have you not noticed? You regard everything with little to no interest, and nothing can light a fire in your eyes.'_

'…_.I see…'_

_SA: 'Back to the topic of discussion. I do not believe that you should consider doing anything that Serpent wishes of you. She will only bring about small pleasures in sacrifice of others lives. You do not understand her; she was born from your wreckage. She is your father that night-_

_S: 'Lies, slander, blasphemy, deceptions, subterfuge, myths, libel, misrepresentations, inaccurate assumptions, and fables. That is all that is coming from that woman's mouth, Shizuru. I've known you longer, don't you trust me? I only want what's best for us.'_

_It was too much, it was all too much. For the second time in her life, she felt the very fabric of her mind crumbling and falling apart. Bickering, constant bickering in her mind, decisions to be made, words to be spoken, she couldn't do it._

_But she had to, or face the consequences. _

_^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^_

_It took months for her to take proper control of herself and be able to withstand the onslaughts Serpent and Sane would give her. But just as she was healing, one more had to arrive._

_Shizuru was calmly sipping tea and flipping through channels on her television screen._

_These past months have been doing wonders for her sanity. She had begun to become more stabilized, and she was even scheduled to take over work at Fujino Corp soon._

_Things were working out for her. Sure, Serpent had often spoken of terrible things that she could only guess where they derived from, but things were working out nonetheless._

_A puppy had appeared on the screen, and caught Shizuru's interest. She began watching the hour long show on the raising of the small canines until a voice interrupted her._

_**K (Kawaii Shizuru): 'HAI HAI!'**_

'_E-excuse me?'_

_**K: 'ARA! PUPPIES! SO KAWAII DESU!' **_

_SA: 'Oh sanity, why have you forsaken us? Why must such an obnoxious child be allowed into our mental domain? Ara the-'_

_S: 'Will you shut the fuck up? The more the merrier, I say.'_

_**K: 'BAD WORDS ARE BAD, DESU!'**_

_S: '…Scratch that.'_

_SA: 'Shizuru? Are you alright? You have been awful quite.'_

'_Oh Sane, whatever will I do? What if it is as Serpent has said: soon I won't have a conscience of my own? What if more of you appear? What will I do?'_

_SA: 'Please calm down, we mean no harm, isn't that right, Kawaii?'_

_**K: 'MMHMM! WE LOVE SHIZURU!'**_

'_I wish I felt the same, but I only see you all as burdens.'_

_S: 'Think of us as partners in crime, Shizuru.'_

'_Whatever do you mean by that?'_

_^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^_

_And so her first crime was committed._

_She had befriended a "Takeshi" at work, only for devious reasons._

_For the first time, Serpent had taken over her body, and the experience was other worldly. In fact, Shizuru had no memory of what happened that night. Nor does she whenever she retires into the deep recesses of her mind._

_But the others do._

_Serpent had led the man into her house after blocking out the cameras. _

_Once he was in the bedroom, she threw him up against the bed, but he only saw it as rough foreplay._

_The second a knife was revealed, he thought otherwise. After a few beatings over the head with the back of it, she kicked his unconscious body to the floor. Wicked smirk in place, she examined him carefully before lifting his shirt up and jabbing a small hole into his stomach region with the sharp blade. Delighted at the sight of the red liquid, she dragged the steel across, forming a line. Tossing it aside, she used her fingers to pry open the flaps of skin and was greeted by rope like organs. Forcing them out of their home, she ran her fingers along their rubbery surface, chuckling to herself. _

_SA: 'Stop this, you're going too far.'_

"_Oh, you don't know the meaning of going too far, little Sane. I'm only getting started." She spoke aloud while poking her finger in the dark bloody abyss._

_SA: 'What do you mean?'_

"_I believe it's time Shizuru got laid, don't you think?"_

_^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^_

_Reito Kanzaki was interested in the shell of a person that was Shizuru Fujino. It was odd, to say the least. Shizuru had undergone many changes since the last time she had seen him. She was moody, yet able to keep a composed appearance. She tended to remind herself that she was insane, yet contradict it. She was not herself, nor would she ever be._

_Serpent believed that he was the perfect apprentice. He would be willing to do just about anything if she gave him enough…encouragement._

_S: 'Shizuru.'_

'_Yes?'_

_S: 'We need to seduce Reito Kanzaki.'_

'_Now why is that, Serpent?_

_S: 'I plan on making our little "fun runs" known, and we'll need help getting away with them without getting caught.'_

'_I see…What should I tell him?'_

_S: 'Tell him we are conducting an experiment and need his help.'_

'_I understand.'_

_A robot that follows orders seemed like the perfect description of her._

"_Ara, Reito-san? May I speak to you in private for a moment?"_

_He nodded quickly, a small blush on his face as he followed her to her office. _

_She allowed him to take the lead, and once they were inside, she closed the door behind her with a click. Strolling over to him, hips swaying, she spoke gracefully. "Reito-san, I need you to help me with some things from now on. Think of it as a promotion of sorts."_

"_Really? Thank you very much, Shizuru. What is it that you need from me?"_

_And so it began.-_

-----Normal POV/Narrator POV-----

Shizuru had yet to notice that she had stopped moving until Natsuki tapped her on the shoulder.

"You okay? You've been standing in front of the door for the last five minutes. I tried talking to you but you didn't answer."

"A-ara! I'm so very sorry Natsuki. I've been spacing off frequently since the…incident…"

Guilt washing over her, along with a great deal of embarrassment, the blunette took a hold of the lower portion of Shizuru's blouse and gave it a light tug.

"C'mon, I'll fix you something to eat." She looked away as a small blush adorned her cheeks.

The sight caused Shizuru to smile warmly and an odd squeezing sensation spread across her chest.

'…_What the hell was that?'_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

XD Wow, I really didn't mean to write that much. In fact, I hadn't planned to write any of that. I wrote a few sentences and the rest just followed. I hope you liked it, I sure did.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
